


Three words

by yuu_liarrs



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: 2nd Person, Angst, Drabble, One sided(???) love, brief mention of death, nothing graphic tho, or failed angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: You wished you could tell him how you feel before it's too late.. . . . too late.





	

'I love you. '  
You always thought it, but could never get it out. Holding it inside. Maybe that would break your friendship. You just wanted to scream it, shout it, maybe then he would notice. Maybe then he would notice you, a little speck of red.  
'I love you!'  
You just wanted to say it. Get it off your chest, maybe along with the other things you couldn't tell anyone. But you knew you weren't good for him, you know he needed someone who had a bigger pride than him.  
'I love you!! '  
It ate you up inside, knowing he probably hated you. You were so clingy and annoying, always sticking to his side like a lost puppy.  
'I really love you!'  
You would stare at his back as you two walked, knowing that he wouldn't look back. Did he care anymore?  
'I LOVE YOU'  
You wanted just to scream it, shout it from a roof. Maybe he would hear. Maybe he would understand. You hoped that he would be fine without you. For this would be your end.  
"I love you, "  
You whispered, pushing yourself away from the railing and your screaming sibling. He thought you were stupid too. Stupid for trying to save everyone. Is that a crime. You just wanted everyone to be safe. You wondered if they hated you. The last thing you were able to see was the shocked face of the Snake of Clearing eyes. That made you somewhat happy. 

In the end, you never got to tell him how you felt, but maybe that's for the better. He probably hates you anyway.


End file.
